We were something Pein x Konan
by Momo-Artist
Summary: Konan finds herself in a difficult situation where she and HIM breaks into a fight after meeting for the first time in 5 years she still has feelings for him but how will she break the news to her current boyfriend?
1. Prologue

_We _**we're**_ something _

_Prologue_

Her life was _just_ beginning to fall in place. This was the result of a fourth year student's hard work paying off. A Career almost starting while she is still so young.

Her blue hair stood out as she sat on the bench, her blue eyes gazing at the book in front of her with legs crossed. The book only an area for her to work on as she folds a paper crane. She folded the last fold and left it on the book as she picked up her water and took a sip. "Sup Konan." A guy said as he took a seat next to her. "Hey Tsuno, how'd the exam go?" she focused on his brilliant gray eyes. "It wasn't all that bad. I studied hard and I think this one will have some pretty good results. But whether its good low points or good high points I don't know." He said sarcastically laughing as Konan gave the first chuckle. "Nonsense you'll do great, you're smart… well sort of." She said playfully hitting his leg as both started giggling.

Konan watched as five boys entered the university grounds, talking and laughing hard, not caring who heard. One of the guys stared at her as Konan looked back at Tsuno trying to hide that she was staring at the group. "I got to go, I have more classes." Konan stated. "Should I come pick you up?" Tsuno asked he and Konan stood up "No its fine, I have to stop at the small little small anyway so I'll just walk." She said. "You sure?" Tsuno asked. "Yeah, bye." She replied as he lent down stealing a small peck from her lips. "I'll call you when you get home." Tsuno said as he walked away.

Konan advanced toward the building she could have sworn the guy in the group from earlier was glaring at the back of her head as they headed for the double doors. She was about to push the doors open when it automatically did so as an arm from behind opened it for her. She glanced over her shoulder, giving him a small thanks then walking away.


	2. Chapter 1

_We _**Were**_ Something_

Chapter one

A Broken Promise From The Past.

"Thank you for your support, have a nice day." The lady behind the counter said as she handed Konan her Cuppichino and Blueberry Muffin 'What support? I just wanted my coffee and muffin.' Konan thought to herself as she walked out of the shop.

Yes, it was summer but the cool mornings and hot afternoons made it hot to adapt to. Konan never like the hot weather because when it's cold you can put on as many clothes but when its warm there's not enough to take off. Her arms were now covered in little spots from the cool weather and she could feel her muscles stiffer on this summer morning than any other. She took a sip of her coffee soothing her throat as it went along before hearing a car engine as someone wrapped arms around her tackling her into the concrete pavement.

She felt her skin burn as the coffee spilled over her blouse. She was pulled up as the person on top of her stood up. She examined the scene where a car was half on the side walk where she had walked the driver unconsciously lying on the steering wheel.

"Thank-" She said but stop as she saw who it was. Her eyes almost widening immediately. "Konan…" He started his eyes softly resting on hers. "Its rude ignore someone, you know." Pein mused. His eyes became a bit more intense as the silence grew, she looked away. "Hey." He said softly sliding his hand down her chin as she slapped it away. "Konan please-" "I bet people constantly say that to you when you leave without so much as a good bye and then finally see the person, greets her without so much as a 'I'm sorry' or an excuse." She cut him off obviously upset. "Look what happened was a long time ago. Can't we start over?" "No, we can't start over because I want nothing to do with your broken promises" and with that she turned and started walking as tear ran down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away.

He decided to let her be merely watching as she walked away from him.

"Wasn't that-" Itachi was cut off as he came up to Pein handing him his Hot Chocolate. "Konan… yes." He said still staring at her disappearing into a crowd. "You think about her a lot, don't you?" Itachi asked as Pein looked down in a 'yes'. "You should give her some time. Remember we left after you promised to take care of her. She loved you." Itachi stated. "She never said that it felt like she was just always going out with anyother guy like I was nothing special to her." Itachi chuckled as Pein said this. "She's a girl, there to scared to show to much emotion. They're afraid of being rejected or called 'clingy'. Besides she fell in love and boy did she fall hard well you… walked… in love." Itachi stated.


	3. Chapter 2

We **we're** something

Chapter 2

What hurts the most.

Konan stood on the roof of the building, playing with the electronic cigarette in her hand. She hadn't smoked in a long time but after what happened today she needed to get away from the irritation that she just had to run into as result the electronic cigarette's set was calling out to her from her drawer. She just couldn't resist. It was never a real addiction since she had stopped as easily as she had begun, with no symptoms, what so ever of wanting more.

Just as she gazed down to watch the people walk past she spotted him again. At first thought she was crazy but after noticing his piercings shine in the lights down below she knew for certain. She put her lips around the cigarette inhaling some more then letting her head hang closing her relaxing as a small wind blew by.

She pushed herself away from the edge, stuck the electronic cigarette in her pocket and walked towards the small structure with a door that led to a staircase down into the building. She let her hand touch the door knob and slowly turn it, she opened the door and at the edge of the staircase looking up at her was _him. _'How could he get here so fast.' She slammed the door shut, running to hide behind the structure.

Waiting for the door to open again she slid out the cigarette out of her pocket and began smoking. 'Maybe he'll see it as a turn off and hopefully leave.' She thought as she almost wanted to hit herself for playing it so childish.

"I need to talk to you, please." he said leaning against the structure. She was startled as she realised she was so busy concentrating on getting him away she didn't concentrate when he came. Her back was pressed against the wall as she avoided eye contact and continued to smoke. "Even though I don't like it you, now have all the time in the world to dig up every reason to make me forgive you."

She said sarcastically with a dead serious face still looking away. "I'm sorry." Pein said softly. "What? I didn't quite get that." She said. "I didn't want to leave you…" "Guess you just can't control what your body does." She replied. "Look at me." Pein said as Konan ignored him. He sighed grabbed her chin and turned her head towards his. "My parents suddenly arranged to move. They got a great offer on a house."

"And you couldn't call me and tell me that."

"Look I like you and everything but it's just all too much." Konan said regretting it. "You like me?" Pein smirked. "No I meant liked; besides there's someone else." Konan blushed. "It's obvious you still like me." Pein said standing in front of Konan an placing his hand at the side of her head against the wall. "I told you, I belong to someone else." "Oh and what does he have that I don't have." Pein asked smirking. "Well for starters he keeps his promises and he's not a jerk. I can go on…" Konan stated.

"Please don't. Because you got your facts all wrong. Does he kiss you like I do?" Pein asked as he placed his lips on her kissing her slowly and after a short amount of time he broke the kiss. "Does he hold you like I do? Does he think about you as much as I do? Does he love you… like I do?" Pein asks his face only inches from her. "Why don't you ask him nicely? His intelligence probably exceeds yours too." Konan said turning around.

"I don't think so. He's stupid enough to try and touch my girl." Pein stated. Konan spun around on her heals glaring at him. "You may have kissed me but I'm not yours, I'm not your friend, nor are we on the same page." Konan stated coldly to his face.

"Konan stop being so childish. You don't like him you just want to fill the whole." "How'd you know who I like?" "Because I can see right though you. He probably doesn't even like you." Pein said his voice cold. She sobbed.

"Stop!" Konan spat at him. "Konan I didn't mean to hurt you but just listen to me I don't want him to hurt you." "Just leave!" Konan said as tears slid down her cheek. "Fine, just don't come crying to me when you two are something of the past."


	4. Chapter 3

We _were_ something

Chapter 3

Reach out

"Okay, the thing that gives plants its green look." Konan smiled up at him. "It's like taking candy from a _babe,_ it's called a chloroplast." He answered laughing as she handed him the small candy into his mouth. "My turn! The author of the poem, Timothy Winters." He voiced sweetly as he smiled down at her. "Charles Causley." She said proudly. "It's getting harder to trick you, you became smart." "What do you mean 'became'?" The both laughed as she gave her the sweet sugary candy. Loud laughter broke out over the park covered with trees -which _was_ always disserted- as both their heads turned position.

"These guys are just going to get louder, let's go." Konan said as she focused her attention on him. "This is our park, I'm sure they'll pass." "Come on, please?" "Fine." He groaned playfully as the both of them packed up, grabbing all their things and walking in the direction of the group of guys to get out of the woods. Konan could feel _him _at her and suddenly both of them came to a halt as the group stepped in front.

"Hey bitch. Are you fucking avoiding us or something? I mean didn't you guys stare at us?" "I didn't realize it was you, Hidan." Konan lied. "You're still such a bad liar… Konan." Pein stated stepping past the group from behind. "You know these guys baby?" "Oh, so this is the guy." Pein said his face straight. Konan could just imagine his laughter roaring in her face followed by his pack as she stood there holding back the tears as the commented badly on her boyfriend. The guy she _loved_. Love. Or did it change? Was he not the one?

"I'm Tsuno, Konan's boyfriend." Tsuno stated –snapping Konan out from her awful imagination- stretching out his hand with his gorgeous smile complimenting his face. "I'm Pein. You must be really romantic for her to have had any interest.." Pein stated teasingly, taking his hand returning a welcoming look that caught Konan by surprised. "Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry how'd you guys meet?" Tsuno asked confused. "I'm Konan's X." Awkward silence mode on. "We have to go but I guess we'll see you guys around." Konan had her hand intertwined with Tsuno, so giving only a small tug, they both walked in the direction, where they had parked the car.

"When did yo-" Tsuno cut off the loud, unwanted, desired, silence as they pulled into the parking space at Konan's apartment. "It was High School he left without telling me anything. He was my first and you my second." "You've only had two boyfriends?" Tsuno laughed. "If you only had a few it doesn't mean you almost had no guys who liked you it just means you didn't date every guy you saw." Konan said back in defence. "You and he never did anything right?" "No, I'm clean. It stopped at kissing." "Good. He seems nice but I hate the fact that you two kissed." Tsuno mumbled understandably, leaning over and smirked into the peck he gave her on the lips.

"And what about all the girls you dated?" Konan asked curiously. "What girls?" "Don't lie! I bet you were a player in high school." Konan teased. "Well you're going to have to ask me that again over dinner tomorrow tonight at The Godfather. I'll pick you up after work tomorrow. We're not just eating." Tsuno smirked as Konan got out. "I'll be sure to dodge any other events for tomorrow. But now thy must go home and thy's boards so thy may become rich in knowledge and pass thy's test of tomorrow." "Are you writing English tomorrow?" "Well of course, my good sir." Tsuno gave a small chuckle to her reply and waved good bye while driving off.

Sliding her feet out of the some-what high heal boots and slipping on her comfy sneakers she stood straight and continued through her studio apartment to her bed. Throwing her ear rings on the soft cover and zipping down the dress to slip out into warm, comfortable clothes. "You should get a better lock on your door and maybe turn around when you're undressing." Pein stated as she looked up when she was done. "Get out!" she stopped in her tracks no hint of surprise on her face. "He's a nice guy but you're missing out." "I'm not missing anything but unless you have a realistic believable explanation for your actions long ago, you should leave." Konan replied a bit more flared up.

Pein took a seat in the bar stool chair at the counter and looked at Konan as if he was studying her features with his soft gray eyes. "I don't have all day." Konan stated impatiently, trying to not focus on the fact that he stared at her. "Sit then." Pein pulled at the bar stool beside him. She took the 3rd seat from him as he frowned and took a deep breath.

"It's quite simple you knew fair well that my father travelled around, with his work sending him everywhere. But when my Dad went to Portland they told him he'd have to go to Chicago he kept it a secret from me since he knew my mother wasn't too fond of you. When he came back it was after school a stepped in the driveway and saw the truck so I ran inside and when I wanted to call you the line was cut so I walked out but my mom noticed and told me I'd met a new girlfriend I tried let her borrow me her car but she refused and my father was already on the road."

Pein stopped looking up at her with his saddened look at first it caught her but she knew all too well to fall for him. "Fine, I believe you." She stated but not having any different expression on her face. "Then why so serious." "I said a believed I didn't say I'd go all over you, again. We can be friends but were not that close and if you come into my apartment again then I'll call the police. Now go. I need to study." She stood up slowly making her way to her room but stopped as soon as he spoke not facing him. "Konan I-" he stood up pausing as if he had waiting for her to interrupt him. "despite what you just said even if we... you don't have towards… _me_ can we at least be friends? Please? Think about it. It hurts when you're lonely in the world." He stood up while he spoke and walk out right when he was done closing the door behind him as she stood there peaking over her shoulder to where he stood.

_He reached his hand out and gently placed it on his cheek the warmth of his hand heating her cold cheeks that had been pale for the last few days. "Konan, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and I'm sorry for your loss but you'll push through it because I'll be here with you."_


	5. Chapter 4

We _were_ something

Chapter 4

Dreams deep with in

She sat and waited for _**it**_ changing positions every ten minutes or so but after three hours of waiting she went to bed passing out almost immediately after getting comfortable.

_He grabbed her chin hard his grip sending signals through her nerves. He's drunk again. "Tsuno, oww, your hurting me." She whimpered. "You cheated on me, you said that you were only friends but you're obviously more." He spoke with numb words. "I don't know what you're talking about." Slap. He took her by her hair- that had grown long- and pulled her up. "P-please sto- stop your hurt-ing me." "Leave her alone!" a voice came from behind him, completely calm. He let go instantly. "L-look who showed up, babe. It's Mr. Boyfriend number two. Why'd you touch my girl!" He said as he punched pain right on the cheek bone making stumble back a bit. _

_Black._

"_I love you… Konan. Try to see it from my side." Pein's voice echoed fallowed by a million others. "Can we at least be friends?" "He's using you." "Does he kiss you like I do?" "Konan… wait." "Think about it." "Please?" "Your just trying to fill the whole." It all echoed louder with more voice going faster and faster._

Pant. She sat straight up first sitting still then rubs the sweat of her for head with her arm. She climbed in the shower rushing to get done early to study –and beat her own record- throwing on the clothes while biting into her English muffin.

Just as she finished going through her work there was a knock at the door so getting up she opened the door. "Lo'Love." He greeted her with a small kiss on the cheek, his weird hello and fake British accent. He seated himself on one of her bar stools as he watched while she continued.

"Hey Konan I found this paper here with a number on it. It's from someone called 'Pein', do I know him?" "Who? I don't know anyone by that name." "Probably just some punks thinking that it's funny… They must have broken in because your lock is struggling to open." Tsuno stated. "My lock?" Konan asked regretting it instantly as he answered. "You didn't notice? They must have broken in while you were here. We'd better get the lock fixed and I'll call this punk and sort him out." 'Of course I should have known he'd left his number he did it since we were small.' Konan mentally cursed.

"By the way

dbefbhrvfvfvshhfefvthe note says "call me". He was probably looking for an easy going girl. In that case he'd pick you up fast." "You're such an ass sometimes." Konan chuckled. "Well I got to go I'll see you later and probably call that guy today." "Wait! Ugh… could you possibly drop me off?" Konan asked. "Sure."

"Thanks I'll see you tonight." Konan greeted as she dodged his kiss and hugged him. While taking the phone number out -she'd stolen and put in her pocket-, she held it before her as she walked of staring at it. She sighed as she saw him again. Walking up to him angrily, she steeped in front of him as he was alone in the hall way of the university.

"You practically almost ended my relationship because you left your number in my apartment." Konan said holding up the piece of paper. "Nice to see you too." "This is no time for chit chat." Konan stated irritated. "Did you at least think about it?" Pein asked dead serious. "Yes. Yes I did…" Konan sighed, calming herself down and pausing only to continue shortly after. "We can be friends on one condition, that you accept who I'm dating… and were not friends with benefits either." Konan said as she walked away while Pein smirked victoriously, her sexy as swinging.

The test went pretty good and as Konan finished earlier than expected she handed the examiner her test and walked out going to her most favourite coffee shop. Where she sat thinking mostly.

She knew it was a fact. She knew she wasn't wrong. Wrong with her feelings for him. She loved him and it was as clear as filtered water. There was another card showing itself, one that she wished was different. The one card she had no control over. She didn't come close to loving Tsuno he was just a temporary patch that tried fitting the bruise. _He is not Pein_.

"So I wanted to call that guy today but for some reason I couldn't find his number today. I probably lost it. I'm sorry." Tsuno started as they finished off their pudding. "Don't worry about it." "How was your exam?" Tsuno asked changing the subject. "Pretty easy I ended an hour earlier then I should have so I went to my little coffee shop." "Cool. Konan, I want you to stay at my place tonight just so I can assure your safety." Tsuno reasoned in more of an ordering way. "Tsuno, there's no need I'm f-" Konan said being interrupted. "Konan, it's not safe." Tsuno said fast. "I can handle myself." "At least let me sleep at your place?" Tsuno asked. "I'm not letting you crash. I'm fine and you won't sleep well I just know it." Konan stated rather harshly.

After the awkward and silent ride to Konan's apartment, Tsuno walked her to her door. He stepped inside with her as she closed the door she took of her coat she'd been wearing all day as she placed it on the counter top and he leant next to it. She talked to him and told him that she'd see him tomorrow and opened the door for him as he exited. He turned around to say good bye and he rested his for head on hers closing his eyes. "Konan just please promise me you'll be safe because I love you. Please?" Konan didn't reply only stood there as he opened his eyes and stared at her with his blue eyes. "I promise." She said as he leaned in and stole a long kiss from her lips until she flinched away and just as he was about to ask her she hugged him again.

"Good bye." she whispered and closed the door as she paused to think him past situation over and continued on to her room taking her coat with her.

She reached inside her pocket to take the number out and place it on her bedside but couldn't find it. She searched all the other pockets even her skirt's butt pocket but only found her pack of gum.


	6. Chapter 5

We _were_ something

Chapter 5

Messed up head of mine.

Balance the formula. P3 (Phosphorus) + Ti (Titanium) = P2Ti

2 P3 + 3 Ti = 3 P2Ti

Pein3 + Tsuno = Pein2Tsuno

Balanced: 2 Pein3 (6) + 3 Tsuno (3) = 3 Pein2Tsuno (Pein: 6 Tsuno: 3)

It was so obvious she loved Pein more, it showed in everything she did –even in her chemistry test hints were given away- she couldn't get her mind off the fact that somehow she was going to break one of their hearts. Pein was who she loved but she was afraid of getting her heart broken a second time. Tsuno wasn't bad at _all_ and yet he wasn't her type. So what if he wasn't she'd make him her type but that's like forcing a puzzle piece fit. Pein practically spelled out Konan's on his forehead. She knew she would eventually pick Pein but how'd she _not _hurt Tsuno. If she didn't tell him, he'd find out anyway.

Maybe she'd just need a little time to chill –away from both of them- then she'd fig- "Konan! Open up." Tsuno caught her by surprise. She walked over opened the door he stepped in grabbing her arm as she moved away to create space. "You could have at least told me but the fact that you're hiding makes me think you really have something going on." Tsuno raised his voiced louder than needed. "What do you mean?" She knew right away he was talking about Pein but how'd he found out? He dug his hand into his jacket pocket pulling out the number Pein had left.

"It fell out of your coat. I should've known when you dodged every little kiss. What's going on between you two?" Tsuno asked, impatiently waiting. "Nothing, he's just a friend." Konan stated. Pause. Forward. We all know what happens. Tsuno won't believe Konan and leaves her until she comes out with the truth. Wait. Rewind. "Give me your phone." "What?" "Phone." "Tsuno, no!" Konan said as Tsuno took her phone out of her pocket. "Did he touch you?" "No, I tol-" "Konan… Did. He. Touch. You?" Tsuno asked spelling it out for her. "He kissed me… just once." Tsuno turned slightly away from Konan, putting the phone to his ear. "Tsuno, please just forget about it."

"Konan?" Konan could hear Pein question on the other side of the line. "Keep your hands off my girl." Pein laughed in realisation to who it is. "I'll try." He said sarcastically. "I'm serious." Tsuno said ending the call.

Konan brushed past Tsuno as she walking to the kitchen grabbing her electric cigarette of the table and propped on the counter, crossing her legs and completely ignoring Tsuno. He turned after putting the phone on the coffee table and sighed loudly starring at Konan as she faced the other way. Tsuno opened his mouth to speak but in his mind reminded himself that she was angry and it was best to shut up. He quickly paced to the door closing it harshly behind him as Konan looked over her shoulder glancing to make sure he left along with the loud bang then turned her attention to the window right above the sink…

'Hey I just met you and this is crazy…' her phone sang as it vibrated on the table spinning around she walked over picked it up. "Hello sweetheart!" her step mom called loudly over the phone as she smiled. "Hi mom. How's everything?" "Good, good. I was just wandering if you'd be able to spend time with us when the semester ends?" "Of course mom. I'll be there… Mom? I miss you and dad." Konan sobbed softly happy to hear her mom's voice. "Oh, I missed you to sweetheart. I have to go my dear I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Her mom replied reassuringly. "Kay, bye mom. I love you." She replied to her mom as she hung up.

Konan sat her phone down gently on the table thinking for a second before she walked to her laptop and blue toothed a few pictures to her printer, that she stored on her D-drive. She picked up the 3 pages of pictures and she could smell the ink on the damped pages. She sat them on a the counter and leaned forward -the counter being her support- viewing the pictures intently as she closed her eyes after the first picture.

"Laminites…" she voiced out loud to herself. She had to know all the well known disease's in animals since this term they were working on 'birth-defects'. A human baby born in 1921 with horse features developed horse diseases… Tamy was her name though she was killed by a fall when her guardian accidently dropped her.

She rested her head on her elbows… stories of so many of them all cropped into her head. The unsuccessful cloning of Luna. The boy who was born like a seventy year old man. Messed genes led to abnormal people. This was too much never in her career will she get to do with any of this but… they _HAD _to know.

She stopped. Everything felt like it stopped. Her heart, her muscles, her blood and her mind. She knew she didn't have to pass this test… she'd go through the photos quickly but not as thoroughly. She knew the psychological effects it had on her.

She bowed her head slightly as she took in the alcohol, burning her throat. She had to get rid of what she had written today it was just too much. She shifted her eyes as she saw something pinkish on her arm and rolled up her sleeve. It was the scar she had gotten when she was thirteen, as she fell through the glass sliding door. "Messed up head of mine." She whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 6

We _were_ something

Chapter 6

The Disturbance…

Konan sat on her kitchen window sill looking down to the streets below. She knew she shouldn't bother but she was waiting. Anyone. One of them. Both maybe. It's been thirteen days since she'd seen Tsuno and Pein only popped up in her dreams but sure enough she knew he was fine and that he'd stop by soon enough. For now her thoughts lingered on Tsuno. No she wasn't going to call him because if he moved on then she'd know he was okay, making her work also easier but what if he's the hidden psycho type that jumps of bridges or runs into walls –which won't kill him it was just something she entertained herself with if the sad moment became too intense.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the emergency escape from outside. She'd caught a glimpse of orange hair and she knew who it was. She smiled at the ground and sighed knowing he was in a good mood she as could hear the extra effort to his steps and the sound of his gorgeous voice singing to the song in his head. He knocked on the window in her bedroom and bent down to search for her just as she walked through the door. His face lit up and his sexy grin became bigger as she shared the same emotion.

She unlocked the window and with effort pushed it up as he climbed through and slid the window down for her. "Konan I've missed you and your pissed of boyfriend… speaking of which where is he?" Pein said no hint of shame. "I don't know…" Konan answered simply and easily hiding her worry. "He left you? Know your mine." He says as he playfully picks up Konan and puts her down.

"What happened to you face?" she said putting a hand on the side of his face as it held a few scratches and then some stitches on the cut near his eye as a soft blue bruise ran along with it. "I got in a little fight, the guy was trying to come up from behind and rob me so once he grabbed me from behind I kicked him where it would hurt the most. Then his little mates joined him. One of the six guys hit me against the wall while Hidan and Itachi were holding the three of them back and three were on me." He stated a hint of calm in his voice like it was nothing. "The cops saw eventually and arrested the six of them while we explained to them what happened."

Konan laughed softly at his recklessness as always. Wait… 'What are you doing?' Konan asked herself. "So why are you here?" "I was just making sure your fine and the guy hasn't killed you yet." Pein stated _jokingly_. "Is that all?" Konan asked knowing he was there for something more. "Well of course. By the way I wanted to know if-" Pein started. "I thought you said that was all." Konan smiled. "Yeah, but… I wanted to know if you'd come with me tonight. I have to meet up with a guy that would help me with a scholarship and it just always looks better with a date by your side." "So now you're using me? Of course I'll be there." Konan teased as both of them laughed softly.

After Pein had left Konan was _about_ to slam her head into the wall over and over when a knock on the door stopped the sound of her head banging against the wall that would have started. She walked over and _knew_ it was him he was so predictable but she opened anyway, just in case. Just as she caught a glimpse of his face she shut the door. "Konan, please open the door." "Is that an order or are you asking?" Konan voiced coldly. _Silence_. Accepting the fact that he had given up and gone home she decided to do her dishes that had been piling up from all the time she spent procrastinating.

.~*L*~.

Konan opened the door to her living room and looked over at the clock it was already nine and dark. She had spend hours soaking in her bath, regretting that she had respond to Pein's flirting after all she was still going out with Tsuno and not to mention the fact she was a little unkind towards Tsuno. That doesn't mean he could have asked nicely but she'd obviously apologize as soon as they made face to face contact.

Bang bang! Konan's heart stopped at the unusually loud banging at the door. "Who is it?" Konan asked a few feet away from the door just pausing to listen. Bang bang! "Who's there?" she voiced loudly as the banging got louder and her muscles tensed. Bang bang! "Hey! If this is a joke then you'd better run I'm going to call the cops." Now she's starting to freak.

A white piece of paper was slid under the door. Konan moved forward picking it up and reading the script. 'Oh really? In your position you shouldn't be making threats.' Konan's head shot up towards the door as the banging filled the room again.

"What do you want?" Konan screamed regretting that she just basically told him she was falling for his little games. Bang bang! It continued the pauses in between getting shorter Konan stormed for her phone, started dialling the police as a tear slipped from her eyes as she panicky hold the phone to her ear. A shifty silence filled the room as Konan starred at the door. "This is the police what's your emergency?" Konan shifted her wait between her feet and replied surprised as she watched a white paper being slid under the door. "Never mind it's gone now." Konan walked over picked up the piece as she red loudly.

"_**Wait for me until next time**_."


	8. Chapter 7

We _were_ something

Chapter 7

Improvised Mistakes

Konan held the phone in her hand looking at Pein's number in her contact list while sitting in the small café she always visits. She wanted to call him and tell him _everything._ She wanted to call him so bad. Hearing his voice would make _everything_ better. Just hearing him say 'It's all okay. I'll crash on your couch, _if_ you want?' actually giving her the option.

Konan scrolled down to Tsuno's number. It's not that she didn't want to tell him… Its' just after their little 'fight' –which wasn't a fight- it felt like she was asking this huge favour from someone she just rejected. Which is true, this was something that would help her feel better, at least talking but then she'd be bothering him with worry. 'I'll pick you up then you could stay at my place for the night.'

She didn't want to hear that because it wasn't the kind of guys she dates. She didn't like control freaks. Yes Pein got close once in a while but it wasn't all the time and he was only doing it because he knew she was endanger or he felt, in a way, insecure. Which was adorable, not cute -since it meant ugly but interesting- she hated that word. Wait… distracted, again. What do they usually say when something is funny? Oh yeah, LOL.

As much as she wanted to call Pein he was her friend and Tsuno was her _boy_friend but she has to let that go, shouldn't she? She didn't want to smash his heart into million pieces, a thousand is enough. She didn't really want to hurt him. But what if paint opened all the stitched up wounds he left and made them deeper. He was always like this, this was the guy she fell in love with and then he changed. She knew he didn't do it unpurpose. It happened and it _did _hurt and in order to prevent that she wouldn't let him come so close again. Subconsciously that hurt more.

She pressed the green button Pein lurking in her thoughts as the phone was answered. "Hello?" "Hey, Tsuno. Could you please meet me at the café?" Konan asked she could feel herself burst in tears if he'd say he can't make it. "Sure, I'll be there." She sighed in relief. "Okay, please drive safe." Her voice was giving way and she gave a silent nervous laugh at the end.

.~*L*~.

It only took Tsuno a few minutes to arrive at the café and judging by the panic in her voice it was urgent. But for some reason Tsuno knew why she wanted him there and gave a small invisible smile when he saw Konan's sleepless form sitting at the table starring at her coffee. When I slid in across from her, that's when she first notices my presents. "So what's wrong?" "First I want to apologize about everything, so I'm sorry. Second I want to apologize for being rude and not letting you in." "Konan, it's okay I get it and I'm sorry too. I was the one being rude and you took the right action.

Konan sighed as she grabbed his hands looking sideways, seeming to think for a moment and gain the right words. "Something bad happened last night," she paused as feeling stirred up in Tsuno. "There was someone at the door… the banged really hard on the door," Frankly this scared Konan she could see the event all again in her head. "I kept threatening them that I'd call the police but they just kept on going until I actually phoned them. He then left a note that said he'd be back and I was really scared and still am." Konan looked up she had been trying to avoid I contact but know she took in his worried face he brought her hands up to his face and rested his for head on them as he held them tightly.

"You could stay at my place tonight if you want?". Wait, pause! Rewind. "You could stay at my place tonight if you want?" These words shocked Konan who knew Tsuno, of all people, could ask someone their opinion on the matter? Konan smiled brightly nodding her head variously "Yes, please." Tsuno leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.

"but… I have to go work I'll pick you up after work so go get your things and call if anything's wrong, okay?" Konan nodded as both of them stood up and he kissed again but on the cheek whispering quickly too her the words 'I love you, be safe.' He then walked out the Café to his car. Konan turned facing the wall as she leaned back against the table.

Pein stepped inside the shop as he watched Tsuno drive off he walked straight over to Konan and pulled her into a tight hug. He knew her fear before a sound entered his ear. He knew her worry before her lips parted. He knew _her_ before they met. He knew every action and reaction before it took place. He closed his eyes tightly and told himself over and over he wouldn't stop her from staying with Tsuno tonight.

Konan pulled away and started "I-" she was cut off almost immediately as he spoke his soft voice reaching her ears like sweat honey. "I know don't worry," He placed his hand on her cheek and looked her in the eye. "and it was your decision but keep me on speed dial." he said as he slid his hand to her neck and switched positions with him so he was leaning against the table, standing there for a few minutes only enjoying each other's presents without words.

Tsuno smirked as he ran over the thought a few times. 'I have Konan and there's nothing _he_ can do about it.'


	9. Chapter 8

We _were_ something

Chapter 8

The mind of _**him**__._

I was on the lead of this cat chase and it was all playing in my hands. I've planned this for years and it's coming true…

I climbed in my black SUV and drove off to get a few things before I dropped home. I parked my car in front of the store as I climbed out, shut the door and locked the car, walking into the store, where I grabbed a few things and was out in a matter of minutes.

Just as I stepped out of the store I was blocked by two guys I knew but we weren't quite 'friends'. Without a word one of the guys punched me in the face while the other just starred at his friend like it was something he was use to but it just surprised him in the moment. They both brushed past me one more roughly than the other as I clutched my teeth and spit out a bit of blood the sidewalk before advancing to my car ignoring what just had happened.

There still a few things I needed to get so pulling up to a small store which the building looked old I dropped into the store and stood at the cash register waiting for service as the guy behind counter turned to me. "What can I get you, son?" He asked his accent giving away where he was from instantly –which was Tennessee. "I'm here to pick up my order, '_#913574'_ ." I quoted of the piece of paper. He turned around searching for the right key and slip.

"So, what do you have planned?" The old man asked curiously as he looked at my invoice and went to the back. "Oh just some hunting with my father." I stated a bit louder for him to hear.

He came back with a wooden box as the smile grew on my face as well on his he sat it down gently opened the case and took it out. "She's a beauty." he stated holding the gun lightly to give himself and me a quick peek. "Benelli M4, semi-automatic, 3. 82 kg, 885 mm, with a 470 mm barrel, gas operated also created in Italy 1998. This costs a few but sure are worth it. Best scattergun I've ever seen." The man stated as I signed here and there. "Yes, I've always been one for Shotguns."

I smiled as the man packed my shotgun in its casing and slid a three packets of amo towards Me. "You have yourself a fine shooting, son." He said as we shook hands and parted ways.

I walked outside opened the boot and sat the gun and its amo in back as I closed the boot and climbed in the car driving back home to take a quick shower and then pick up Konan.

He may have punched my but his quite the Idiot but I'll praise him that he figured out something isn't quite right but by the time he steps up it be too late. 'Here's my revenge, Pein, now do you remember?'

Okay… UGH! I hate author's notes but I need to say something… This chapter is just to give people a piece of mind of _someone_… I'm trying to post the next two chapters in the next18 hours because I'm going away for the weekend and for some reason my mom doesn't like it when I'm using other people's internet. I'm so interested (but I think I know the answer but comment anyway) Pein x Konan or Tsuno x Konan… Or maybe even Pein x Tsuno? _**Just **__**kidding**_**,** you were like 'Please no!' Well anyway... BUBBLES!


	10. Chapter 9

We _were_ something

Chapter 9

Please be safe.

After Konan straightened her hair and did her make-up she just sat for a moment longer looking at her reflection in the mirror. First noticing how long her hair had gotten, almost now hanging to the lower part of her ribs. The blue colour never really washing out as it stained the natural colour.

A Knock on the door completely startled her as she stood up and advanced to the door opening it slightly. As Peins face appeared greeting her as she side stepped slightly to let him in.

"Where are you going?" he asked seeing the backpack on her bed in her room as he entered her apartment "Just going to Tsuno's place for the night to get away from here just for a little bit." Konan replied. "Hey do you want anything to drink?" Konan asked as she opened the fridge. "I'll have what you're having." Pein replied picking up Konan's phone and turning with his back to the kitchen, putting on her GPS then liking his phone with hers.

"Android, huh?" "Yeah I got that from my parents a few weeks ago." She commented handing Pein his glass as he sat her phone down on the table and sat next to her on the couch. Taking a sip of his drink he then commented on the good taste as they both went forth in the conversation.

After a while of talking Pein stood up and sat the empty glass on the table as Konan also stood up. "Well, I have to get home. Next time it's my turn to babysit you." He said jokingly as both of them joke facing each other.

After a moment of not moving he quickly pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her waist to fill the space between them. "Konan, please be safe." Pein whispered in her ear, tensing up the atmosphere as he pulled away letting himself out. Konan surprised by his actions just standing there for a moment as she took in what just happened and pondered on the thought of why he would tell her to be safe.

Pein closed the door ever so lightly as he slid down it letting his head rest for the moment between his knees, his hands tangled in his wild orange hair making the bruises on his hand where he had hit Tsuno hard in the jaw stand out. He just wanted to walk in there and tell her to stay with him tonight and not go with Tsuno but he knew better to tell someone not to be someone else…

.~*L*~.

Konan picked up her phone which had been vibrating on the table and opened the text message. 'I'm here .' It read she smiled then stepped to her bedroom getting her backpack then walking out her apartment locking it and trotting down the stairs and out the main door and pausing in front of the last few steps that led to the street.

Konan gazed at Tsuno who was standing in front of the car taking a few steps forward and slightly smiling at her. She took the last few steps on and embraced Tsuno in a hug as he gave her a little peck on the mouth as she cupped his face in her hands and rested her forehead on his, closing her eyes for the moment. "What happened to your face?" she asked her voice light and filled with worry as she slid her thumb over the bruise looking at it intently. "Just a little miss understanding between old friends but were almost about to work it out." Tsuno replied smirking slightly and an almost evil glint in his eye that Konan didn't seem to notice.

He then grabbed the backpack and gently took it off her back holding it in his hand as he opened the passenger door for her and closed it as she climbed. Tsuno walked to the boot and sat the backpack in back as he made sure he had taken the gun and its ammo out when he last got to his house and as he was sure he walked to the driver side slit in and looked at Konan as the boot closed automatically.

He started the car, buckled up and reversed like a pro-driver and drove off as Kona also slid the seat belt over her chest.


	11. Chapter 10

We _were_ something

Chapter 10

Last to know.

They pulled up into the drive way, the conversation pleasant.

"You know where the guest room is, make yourself at home." Tsuno stated as they stepped into the house.

"You also know where the guest room is." She sarcastically suggested to him with an amused smile as she ran to his room just to tease her but was instantly caught by his strong arms pulling her to him as he spun her around to face him.

Konan knew she had more feelings for him and yet she lingered on his because she felt bad that in a few days she'd be dumping him for Pein. She knew full well it was wrong but who wouldn't want to use the line 'Don't get worked up because it's over, be glad it happened' of course she wouldn't say that out loud but it was those one of this you never really get to do like sitting in a huge leather chair spinning around and say 'I've been expecting you.'

"What are we eating tonight?" she asked as she finally squirmed out his grasped turning around to face him.

"Is there anything specific you want?" Tsuno asked taking her in mind.

"No, anything is fine really." She propped on the couch swinging her feet over the armrest.

"Okay, hamburgers it is. I know this great place and they deliver I'll just give them a call and have them swing by." Tsuno stated as he picked up the phone and walked into the kitchen.

Konan stood up and walked over to the TV and switched it on, propping down on the couch, entering the same position as before, with the remote in hand and began flipping through the channels.

After five minutes or so Tsuno came to stand near the couch absentmindedly smirking at Konan as she looked up at him smiling slyly and questioning easily.

"What?" she said in a soft tone, not sounding rude but curious. Tsuno realizing what he was doing he walked closer to the couch and leaned on it slightly.

"How many times have you heard how beautiful you are?" He asked rhetorically in a way and leant in and pecked you on the lips as he grabbed the remote changed the channel before you could protest.

Music filled you ears and grew louder as he turned up the volume and grabbed you by the hand pulling you up and steadying you –which barely needed. He threw the remote on the soft couch you had been sitting and wrapped his hands around your waste as Konan got the memo and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck moving along with his hips and feet to the rhythm. Tsuno twirled her around and dipped her deep making her both dizzy and surprised and as he brought her up he kissed her a little, shifting the position, taking one of her hand and both swinging their hips to the rhythm.

They both dance down the corridor until the next song came on to play. Laughing slightly at how childish that was still holding each other and for a moment the silence grew as they stared at each other inches away from each other's face. Tsuno gently pressed his mouth against her as he started kissing and as he begged her for entrance she teasingly rejected. He made butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Konan then noticed her position was against the wall, not liking it in the slightest she softly breathed much weaker than she expected.

"Tsuno."

He continued until he reached tender spot as she gasped and she tried with all her might pushing off. The doorbell rang and Tsuno stopped standing up straight he walked to the door, paying the delivery man and putting the food on the table as Konan leaned in on the door frame. Tsuno turned around on his heal smirking at her.

"So where were we?" Tsuno asked as he stepped closer only for a moment later a hand to hit his face hard. The room went silent even the TV seemed as though it faded as Tsuno clutched his jaw on the other side, pulling his face to face her again. He didn't exactly look mad but not calm either, so quickly leaning over the table and grabbing a steak knife from the wooden holder as Konan starred at him surprised. "Tsuno what are you-" "They're going to have to patch up your wounds" Tsuno replied his temper rising.

Konan broke into a sprint following the metal staircase up stairs the house was big and it did go in circles so it be easy to get out. Tsuno sprinted after almost grabbing her from behind when they made it up the staircase but she was a fast runner and as her foot hit the wooden floorboard on the second level she quickly gained her distance.

Konan grabbed her phone from out her pocket scrolled down too Pein as she dialled while running down the other stairs as Tsuno followed close behind.

"Konan?" Pein as he finally pick up. By now Konan was in tears and sobbing as she struggled to let the words come out her mouth. "Pei-n, p-please help." Konan stuttered a bit as she ran into the lounge towards the backyard sliding door she quickly unlocked the door as he closed the distance.

She glanced over her shoulder and tripped on the step as she ran through the door, smashing the phone against the tile as she stopped herself from face planting into the ground. She quickly swished around and started moving backwards as Tsuno came to stand over her. She then made the choice to save her life so jumping her arms giving her the boost she grabbed his hands if she could just move him out if the way and get into the-

A loud scream echoed inside and out the house as Konan fell backwards her hands steadying herself as she opened her teary eyes and stared down at the steak knife that pierced right through the back of her foot just above her ankle grabbing her lower leg not to close to the wound she bit her bottom lip hard as tears fell down her cheeks, once again closing her eyes.

Just then Konan could hear the front door hit the wall, as it was slammed open someone running closer as Tsuno's footsteps entered the house. She heard loud bangs and mechanical parts shifting and quickly realised it was gun shots but it didn't seem to hit anyone only things as she good here furniture and vases breaking and taking damage. Konan didn't have the strength left in her to glance up and see for herself she only heard the sound of weight –immediately excepting it as people- slam into stuff hearing a few things break here and there and also the sound of people groaning in Pain.

She could hear a loud cracking noise and a body heavily hitting something followed by footsteps coming towards her. She opened her eyes a little bit to see someone bend down and slid their arms underneath her legs an behind her back picking her up as if it was nothing but spotting a pair of sneak bites, she instantly relax and leaned against his shoulder as he walked out of the house placing her in the passenger seat of the car then walking around to the driver seat.

"Hospital?" he asked softly, usually in this situation people would instantly go to the hospital but Konan didn't like hospitals that much –even though she is studying to be a surgeon- but the idea that she'll have to sleep over night wasn't to pleasant at all and taking in mind that they would ask what happened she shook her head slightly but noticeably.

.~*L*~.

Pein came to the front door of the house and turned the handle slightly before pushing it open slightly while carrying Konan up to the extra bed room. Deidara turned his head from the TV and was greeting Pein only to pause in the middle of his sentence. "Oh my gosh, un!" Deidara jumped over the couch as he followed Pein into the guest room and placed her down on the bed.

Konan was still applying pressure around the wound with Pein's t-shirt he had pulled out on the car. Pein placed a gentle hand on the knife as he looked up at Konan. "Deidara go get bandages and the stitch bandages." Pein ordered as Deidara ran out of the room almost falling a few times. Konan nodded softly at Pein as he turned his gaze back to the knife holding her foot down gently and quickly pulling it out. Konan gripped her leg harder and bit her lip at the pain that filled her leg as Deidara ran in with everything in hand. Pein quickly patched it up and gave Kona an Aspirin to stop the pain.

"How'd you know?" Konan didn't fully ask but Pein knew and as such quickly replied. "I did put your GPS on when I commented on your phone." "Wait, you knew? Why did he just attack me?" Konan asked curious as Pein sat on the edge of the bed. "No, I didn't know but I didn't trust him either and it's because I found out yesterday that he had a record of doing people's dirty jobs. I didn't quite think it involved you but obviously it did, well that or he just has a hot temper." Pein replied being sarcastic with the last part. "He did say '_they'll_ just have to patch up a few wounds'" Konan quoted as Pein stood up. "Try to get some rest okay? I'll check on you later." He said as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead exiting the room.


	12. Chapter 11

We _were_ something

Chapter 11

Recovering and then you just…

Konan opened her eyes slowly instantly remembering what happened yesterday as the pain in her leg rose once again but not as strong as she remembered it to be yesterday. The timing was noted as perfect when Pein walked into the room and sat next to Konan as she sat up on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Pein asked in a gentle whisper voice looking Konan straight in the eyes with his intense gaze.

"I feel a lot better." She replied just as soft.

"Can I bring you anything to eat?" Pein asked once again softly.

"Yes but can I come and eat it like downstairs or something?" Konan asked pushing it a little.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon? I mean you're still healing." Pein said his voice filled with worry.

"No because it didn't pierce right through the muscle it only scratched it…" Konan practically begged him. Pein sighed in defeat as a smile grew on Konan's face.

Pein slid to the side so Konan could swing her feet over the edge and as she did so Pein threw her arm over his shoulder and supported her as they stood up taking the first few steps. Konan shakily walked, every now and then she could feel her body fail but stayed in the same position thanks to Pein's strong arms.

Konan –meaning mostly Pein- climbed the steps at a steady pace as you reached the bottom, Kisame and Hidan was watching TV while as Konan turned she saw Itachi leaning against the counter thus as she stepped into the kitchen Itachi didn't find it surprising and just greeted a soft good morning in which she replied merely the same.

Konan boosted herself with her arms on top of the counter as Pein started making breakfast for the both of them while Itachi leaned on the counter next to Konan.

"So what exactly happened when superman came to my rescue?" Konan questioned mockingly as pein looked over his shoulder smiling then turned back.

"Well, superman hid in an ally waiting for your call and when you called he quickly ripped of his suite and flew to your door. He busted the door open with his little finger…" Pein said pausing and smiling in amusement to his fake story while Konan rolled her eyes smiling as he continued

"But Ugly-es-zilla had a fish-ray gun he missed a few times and decided to throw the gun aside as he attack with speed but he wasn't strong enough because superman punched him –with his super-handsom-strength- in the ribs and crack goes his ribs." Pein joked singing the last few words in the 'pop goes the weasel' tone.

Konan giggled as Pein chuckled along and Itachi merely stood there as always. "Where's Sasori? I haven't seen him yet." Konan asked as Deidara stepped into the kitchen and froze immediately then shrugged it off and continued with whatever he was doing. "Oh, right no one told you, un. Sasori died." Deidara replied as if it was a mere fact of life –which it was-, Konan at first look shocked then sighed looking at her swinging feet accepting it just as quickly. Pein came to stand next to her, as he gave her orange juice and continued frying beacon in the pan.

"We do have a new member in his place." Konan almost chocked at this as she pulled the glass away from her mouth wiping it with her shirt sleeve.

"What?" she stated her tone as if she's going to burst out laughing any moment.

"Nothing funny about that the brat's son annoying." Deidara blurted out as Konan smothered her laughs.

Just then –as if called on- Tobi steeped into the room rubbed his neck and smilingly greeted everyone as his eyes opened he stood surprised and looked over at Konan who was sitting on the counter.

"Who's that Dei-sempai?" Tobi asked softly looking at Deidara as Konan reached out her hand as far as she could and replyed sweetly "Watashi wa anata Konan, desu." Konan introduced softly. Tobi stepped a bit closer as he noticed that she won't be able to do so as he shook her hand smiling at her. "Tobi." He simply stated Konan felt a strange feeling as they shook hands. They release after the while.

"That reminds me, since you smashed your phone; I got you a new one. Well, it was a spare so…" Pein stated as he gave her a phone after he placed the last of the cook foods on their plate. She took it and examined as he continued "I was able to save the sim card." After a few moments of silence in the now crammed kitchen she turned the phone towards Pein as he took it reading the text that was displayed on the digital screen.

He helped her on one of the counter chairs then handed her, her plate and got his plate sitting beside her the taking out the simcard. "Maybe its best we get you a new simcard."

'You and your boyfriend better watch out were not backing down.'


	13. Chapter 12

We _were_ something

Chapter 12

I know…

Konan nervously paced around the room as she waited for a knock on her door. It was him. He was the one, back then, who scared the crap out of her. He wanted her to come seeking help from him so whatever his little plan was; would play out but luckily she had Pein. He was over protective, yes but if it wasn't for him then she wouldn't be standing here right now waiting for him trying not to dial him and alert him just because she is scared.

Footsteps could be heard from outside her door, in her apartment, she could just pray; that it wasn't him. "Konan, are you done yet?" Pein asked as she sighed from relief, opening the door so quickly Pein almost fell from the spot where he was leaning against the door. She gave a nervous smile as Pein held in his laugh, taking her small hand in his and leading her from the door and out her apartment down to the parking lot. Konan stepped up next to the car about to reach for the door as her phone rang so answering it Pein leaned against his car door waiting for herpatiently.

"_Hello, this is the Police. You are Konan daughter of Dan Rulph and Amy Rulph, right?"_ a lady with a sharp Tennessee accent voiced through the phone.

"Yes." Konan almost replied questioningly as the lady continued.

"_Your mother reported that your father, Dan, had collided with a car, she said his head was bleeding but he refused to go to the hospital and since the other driver was fine they both went home only a few hours later he passed out on the stairs and broke his neck while tumbling down._" The lady voiced in her careless tone. Konan had felt the tears starting to surface as the lady mentioned her father, so sobbing once she sucked it up, literally, and asked her softly

"Did my mom give a reason why she didn't call me personally."

"_No, sorry kid she only asked us to do it._"

"Okay… okay, thanks." Konan replied as she stuck her phone in her pocket. She lifted her gaze to Pein as he starred at her questioningly -he didn't hear her first sob- Konan instantly climbed in the car strapped herself in and starred in front of her as Pein slowly and suspiciously climbed into the car.

Pein drove as soon as the light changed to green and looked over at Konan who was still keeping her gaze in front of her. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Pein asked really softly as he placed his hand in hers making her look at him as he now and then glanced at the rode. She squeezed his hand a bit as she laced their fingers and starred out of the window. According to Pein that meant later in the sense of 'Konan's Woman Language' and as such left it there turning his intention back to the rode, still holding her hand.

Konan Popped in through the front door as she headed for the stairs and straight into the room she was staying in. Pein opened the front door a bit and walked in at a normal pace just in time to see Konan move up the stairs so heading after her he jogged up the stairs to her room an pushed the door open slightly as it wasn't fully shut.

Pein walked in closed the door behind him and went over, sitting down on the bed next to Konan as he asked her once more what was wrong. She softly replied on the edge of bursting into tears, "It's my dad… he's dead." She said as Pein moved closer in reply comforting her as she once again, spoke her voice getting more shabby,

"It bothers me but not as much as my mom. She can't handle pressure and such big traumas, I'm afraid that she'll do something stupid." She looked at Pein as she sobbed once and then agai spoke as a few tears slipped from her eyes when she looked down, playing with her fingers

"I'm afraid to call her and ask if she's okay. I'm afraid she _wouldn't_ answer." Konan said as she cried into Pein's shoulder while he held her as he took her phone from her pocket and turned her a bit so she could see him.

"Then I'll call her if she answers then I'll give the phone to you, okay?" Konan nodded hesitantly as Pein scrolled down to her mom's contact while exiting the room standing right outside her door.

The phone rang and even Pein was slightly worried that she wouldn't pick up for Konan's sake but after what seemed like an eternity the phone was finally answered and Pein walked in giving Konan the phone as she gretted her and smiled wiping away her tears as Pein walked out the room halfly closing the door and went to the living room.

"Mom… are you okay?" Konan asked terrified of what her mother would answer.

"Yes." Her mom said and she could almost hear her mom's voice change from all the emotional drama but she could almost see her mom nod happy to hear her daughter's voice as Konan smiled softly once again as they spoke awhile until there was silence. Konan closed her eyes debating on if she should,

"Please, just please, be okay mom I'll be there on Friday to still come and spend time with you and I'm going to call you for the next three days, until Friday and you're going to tell me you're okay because I _know_ you'll be."


	14. Chapter 13

We _were_ something

Chapter 13

Stop and Stare…

The roads tar disappearing under the car was making her dizzy and the music that played was blocked out by her mind as Pein switched gear. The road felt long and pain filled, for every mile they got closer to the house –which was a five hour drive- she felt further away from her mum.

A song took over my thoughts as Pein turned the volume up, making Konan glance from her stupor at the window meeting his eyes as he smiled at her. _"And you don't have to make a sound cause they got what you need…"_ The rang loudly in her ears as Pein tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat as Konan sang along. _**"Make ya' say; oh my, feels just like I don't try. Looks so good I might die. All I know is Everybody Loves Me!"**_ the song slowly came to an end as both of them were singing in the car.

Konan picked up the cd case and checked the back of the One Republic album to see what song would be on next. 'Stop and stare.' Konan read in her head as the song came on. The awkward moment fell between them as they turned left into a road familiar to Konan as she blushed slightly as the pulled up to in front of the gate that led to a drive way, connecting the house and the street. Konan's gaze slipped from her grasp as the song's lyrics fell in the right moment. _"Stop and stare…" _The both caught each other's gaze once again but it was different. They wouldn't let go, move or even talk and it wasn't until Pein leaned towards her unbuckling his seat that she could move. Their lips brushed against each other as the… intercom loudly rang beside the car from Pein's open window.

"Yes?" Pein turned down the music after he pulled away so fast as Konan recognized the voice as the student that lived with her parents which is a long story.

"Uhm… ugh, It's me Konan." Konan voiced loudly blushing slightly as the gate opened. Pein drove in and waited for the gate to close as he stopped in front of the garage and hopped out helping Konan out from her side. Konan stepped into the house as she was greeted by the girl Standing near the door.

"Lily this is my B- I mean this is Pein, Pein this is Lily." Konan voiced as Lily looked up from her nails and softly, –maybe a little rudely- replied with a hello as she was about to walk off when Konan caught her arm and asked,

"How is she?"

"I haven't seen her since Monday." Lily replied carelessly. Konan looked at her like she was stupid.

"Didn't you check on her? I mean come on how-" Konan paused sighed and brushed past Lily running up the stairs to her mum's room where she knocked a few times and voiced that it was her but no reply. Konan opened the door slowly looking around the room as she spotted her mum at the window.

"Mum?"

"I can't do it anymore it's the second time." She turned and faced her.

"What do you mean? You've gotten through this before. Financially your okay and you have Lily and you have a son who comes to visit you and supports you." Konan continued a sleigh smile on her face as a sharp object reflected in her hand, making her smile disappear. "Mum, no!" she kept repeating as she came closer her mum put the object up to her neck and made a small but deep cut and out of shock at her own behaviour she stumbled backwards falling against the wall as she pushed the –now visible- piece of mirror deep into her neck making her slide down the wall.

Konan's scream roared through the house as she came running into the hallway still facing the room where she could see her mum's hand full of blood. Pein was by her side in an instant and Lily was at the door checking the room and out of shock ran down stairs to call the ambulance and police.

Pein held her close as she cried into his shoulder he closed his eyes a bit.

.~*L*~.

"I'm not surprised, I'm just… sad." Konan replied as they sat in a dinner. "She always just gave up if something seemed impossible or complicated." She clutched the mug in her hand as Pein reached out and held one of her hands making her look up and continue,

"I was going to go to the lake with my parents this Friday since it's the end of the semester." smiling slightly at the thought as Pein squeezed her hand and replied,

"Everyone is going to go to their parents for a week Friday; you can come along with me. They won't mind."

"I'd feel guilty; don't you want to spend time with your family?" Konan asked.

"Yes but I sure as hell won't leave you alone at home and it means I get to spend time with you too and besides after that all of us will go to the beach house the next week away from our parents once again." Pein stated as Konan nodded her head and leaned over to give him a peck on the lips.

_Sneak peak of next chapter:_

"He's in town… and we know his after us," Pein voiced as he paused and continued,

"Maybe we should go down to the beach house earlier."

"But then we'd be cutting the time with your family which you just see four times a year." Konan replied.

"It's okay maybe things will be better." Pein replied as Konan opened her mouth to speak but closed also closing her eyes and putting a hand to her fore head she grunted in pain.

"Are you okay?" Pein questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, just this sharp pain in my h-"


	15. Chapter 14

We _were_ something

Chapter 14

Day-care

The day's weather turned out to be quite rainy and made the soaking wet road blur as the drops beat on the windshield. The mood in the car was calm and yet tensed as the radio was silent and all they could hear was the noises of bumps in the tar road drifting under the car telling them to slow down as they reached an Estate. They slowed down a bit but it didn't keep Konan from thinking they were gonna go right through the boom until she heard a small beep and saw the boom lifting out of way.

They drove around the round about going left and then straight on making a few turns now and then too much to memorize instantly. Konan stared out the window in awe as she watched all the gorgeous expensive houses go by. They made the last turn into a street that should have been called 'Rich Man Street' because all that passed the window was big mansions with three floors or more.

They pulled up to a house with a beautiful laid-out garden. It was screaming modern as loud as a stereo could go. Pein pulled into the five –FIVE!- garage door parking his SUV next to a Cobra, Mercedes, Dodge Dart, and three off road motor cycles.

"Hey, hey…" Konan started nudging Pein

"What?" he asked amused as Konan starred at the four cars and few motor cycles.

"I think your rich."

"What? No way I'm as poor as any street walker." Pein commented –somewhat- sarcastically with a fake, exaggerated Texan accent.

Both of them hopped out of the car as Pein carried Konans bag –she's a light packer. She followed him into the kitchen where his Mum was just taking a sip from a glass of water when she saw herself and almost choked. She sat the glass down and embraced her son in a hug as he turned a little out of way,

"Mum you remember Konan."

"Of course who could forget such an angel face?" She said as she smiled at Konan pulling her in for a hug.

"Where's dad?" Pein asked. "

He's out with some colleges." His mom replied as he led Konan by the hand up the stairs.

He turned to Konan who stopped herself from crashing into him as they reached the top of the stairs; he smiled sweetly as he pecked her on the lips and turned quickening his pace as he held onto her hand dragging her to his room.

"What's putting you in this happy mood?" Konan asked as they entered his room letting go of his hand folding her arms. He sat her bags down.

"We'll get the guest room ready for you tonight. I don't know, I guess I'm just happy to see my family and have my girl with me besides I have so many surprises for you." Pein Squirmed excitedly as he grabbed her had once again, as he turned walking backwards leading her.

"And this is the first out of many."

Konan felt a smile creep on her lips. Once again she was truly happy because there was nothing more she could ask for. She had a loving boyfriend, who's family let her stay with them for the next two weeks then he is going to take her to hang with a few friends for a week at their beach house. Everything is perfect; she can relax, be herself and feel loved.

Once again they were back in the car and quickly putting on their seatbelts they reversed and drove back out the Estate to a mall.

"Coming?" Pein asked as he loosed his seatbelt.

"Sure." Konan replied hoping out the car. She walked to in front of the car where Pein stood; they grabbed each other's hands lightly intertwining them as they walked towards the mall.

Ten minutes later they walked out of the mall Pein carrying a small bag with groceries in. As they got into the car Pein turned in his seat excitedly, "Okay now for the Surprise." He then put on his seat belt and drove off.

They came to a stop at what looks like a small but fancy house.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He commented as he got out of the car and closed the door. Konan smiled to herself a little looking at her lap, when she looked up her smile fell. _He_ had his glasses own and was about to cross a street Konan prayed that he didn't turn his head and as such coward behind the dashboard. Pein came back –which Konan only noticed when he was at the car door- and from the window view Konan could see a few pink bailey pumps and pink thighs hanging from his shoulder. When he opened the back seat door he seated a little girl -she was about four- as he put on her seat belt. He then closed her door and walked to his.

"Konan meet my little sister, Mekayla." Konan looked at the little girl in awe as she starred out the window.

Once again they pulled up in the garage. Konan hopped out as she took Mekayla from Pein as he carried the grocery bag and Mekayla's day-care back pack.

After they sat everything down, they stood on the porch. "I saw _him_, today. He was crossing the street when you entered day-care." Pein sighed hard irritated with this whole mess.

"He's in town… and we know he's after us," Pein voiced as he paused and continued,

"Maybe we should go down to the beach house earlier."

"But then we'd be cutting the time with your family which you just see four times a year." Konan replied.

"It's okay maybe things will be better." Pein replied as Konan opened her mouth to speak but closed also closing her eyes and putting a hand to her fore head she grunted in pain.

"Are you okay?" Pein questioned raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, just this sharp pain in my h-" Pein caught Konan just in time as she fell picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the house and to the guest room where he laid her down covering her with the duvet. Concerned of her waking up with the sharp pain he got onto the bed on the other side, Turning on the tv in the room and watching a bit.


	16. Chapter 15

We _were_ something

Chapter 15

Threats

Pein just couldn't sleep he was worried about Konan but he didn't think that she needed to go to the hospital. Starring at her face he brushed her cheek with his hand and then turned on his back putting his hands on his face. He was tired, he couldn't sleep and now the sun was starting rise beyond the Horizon. A soft sigh came from behind him as he turned to Konan who's eyes were now fluttering open just in time. Shifting closer to Konan as he sat up he observed her intently before asking,

"Are you feeling all right?" Pein asked worried still.

"Yeah, I feel better the pain is gone." Konan said smiling sleepily.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Konan asked looking at Pein.

"I didn't, I was a bit too worried about you." Pein stated looking down at his lap for some reason feeling _guilty?_

"Well you better get some sleep because I'm fine now and it's not healthy." Konan stated as she sat her face on her elbow laying on her side facing Pein as she smiled.

Konan laid down as she patted a closer part to her on the pillow as Pein laid closer. Konan turned facing away from him. Pein pulled Konan close to him as both of them once again fell asleep.

.~*L*~.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon when they both walked into the kitchen refreshed and already giggling. Konan had gotten dressed in a beautiful tank top and some skinnies while Pein was dressed in a knee length summer pants with an informal collar shirt.

His Mum and Dad turned to the two of them who were obviously dressed to go out.

"Where are you two going?" His Mum asks more curiously then strictly.

"I'm taking Konan on a surprise date. Shh, it's a surprise." Pein whispered the last part playfully winking at Konan.

"But you two have to eat something before you go." His Dad replied.

"Oh yeah, Dad you remember Konan." Pein started.

"Well of course." He stated stretching out a hand to Konan

Konan took it shaking his hand. She could feel his strong but gentle grip and his welcoming smile made her comfortable to return her own smile.

Pein's mum handed them both a hot dog while they sat down to chow down. Once they were done Pein grabbed Konan's hand excitedly as they entered the garage. He gave Konan a helmet and she raised an eyebrow as He got on the off-road motor cycle patting the open space behind him for her to sit as he handed her leather Jacket which she guessed was Pein's Mum's because it framed her figure perfectly.

Konan held tight to Pein's waist as they drove off not really scared just grateful to have him there. He drove threw a big gate that had a ground track. Pein stopped putting his feet on the ground to steady them.

"Come on I'll teach you." He mumbled loudly through the helmet.

"I'm gonna suck at this." Konan laughed nervously as they switched positions.

"Okay you hold in this and this and then slowly let go. Slowly." Pein stated chuckling at her shaking hands

Konan slowly released the clutch as they were of at not too fast and not too slow speed. Pein placed his hands over hers as he slowly made her speed up as they went on the long track, hitting the breaks –not to hard- as they reached the end. Pein once again placed his feet on the ground steadying them.

"Okay now let me show you how to ride those." Pein said pointing the real dirt track that had slopes. Konan got off as Pein took the front position driving to the slopes as Konan stood watch. He went over each one at high speed standing up whenever he was flying in the air. He came to a stop next to Konan as he took off his helmet grinning at her.

"Your turn." he stated as Konan put on her helmet after giving a nervous smile.

"Don't hit the brakes; you don't have to go as fast as I do and if you get a bounce in the air stand up otherwise you'll just be a little sore…" Pein stated awkwardly.

Konan nodded as she drove off to the slopes once she was on them, the adrenaline rush came through. So speeding up she had a hudge smile hidden behind her Helmet and was enjoying everything until she came to a stop in front of Pein.

"Not bad." Pein said taking the steering once agin though not yet putting o his helmet as he drove slowly –but not to slow- towards the little restaurant situated on the other side of the park.

Pein came to quick stop making Konan smash into his back as someone stepped in front of them. Pein steadied them once again and glared at Tsuno, as Konan took off her helmet.

"What do _you_ want?" Pein spat rudely.

"Isn't obvious. Hand her over and I'll think about not hurting you." Tsuno stated smirking ad Pein gave a mocking laugh.

"You laugh now but I have friends that have my back… I'm not the only one in town looking for her." Tsuno stated.

"Yeah and so do I and were not handing her over. Why do you want her anyway?"

"Well it's none of your business but it has something to do with her father." Tsuno stated calmly.

Pein quickly drove past him just as he spotted something when his jacket was blowing in the wind. He drove as fast as he could out of the park,

"Konan put on your helmet." Pein stated as Konan did so holding onto PEin for dear life as she looked backwards at a car chasing them when Tsuno hung out of the roof top taking out a small hand gun and aiming at them. Tsuno started shooting but missed as Pein dodged his bullets going side to side.

Pein still didn't have his helmet on and was taking a small earpiece out of his pocket putting it I his ear as he dialled Itachi.

"Pein?" Itachi's voice rang threw.

"Were having a bit of trouble and need to get out of town." Pein said speaking into the earpiece as he put the phone in his pocket.

"Drive to Standerm Road we'll meet you there to distract who ever."

"Itachi, their armed." Pein stated.

"Already figured that out…" Itachi replied

Itachi hang up as they were on the main road with the car on their tails. Now Pein was speeding up as Konan held tightly this time she was scared and the fear won't go away until Tsuno had gone away.

They were a block away from being saved when Tsuno hitthe back wheel making the motor bike rol.

Both of them grunted as Konan was the first one to sit up and take off her helmet, shutting all fears out at the approaching car. Pein was lying on his back in pain and had blood running from his but not at a fast paste. His leather jacket had ripped at the shoulder and he had huge bruise, his knees were scrapped all over and he had a cut on his face. Konan looked down to her own legs and saw her jeans were ripped at her lower leg with more than a few scrapes. The car came to a stop in front of them and Tsuno got out coming stand above Pein and Konan, pointing the gun at them.

Pein grabbed Konan be the shoulders and rolled on top of her as a car came sliding to a stop, where Konan had been moments before, crashing into Tsuno then squeezing him between their car. Tsuno's head as hanging and he was in a standing position between two SUV's.

Pein lifted himself off of her sitting up clutching his shoulder as Konan sat up after him. Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Hidan climbed at the SUV that had just caused an 'accident'. Tobi helped Konan up while Deidara and Itachi help Pein up from his position. Pein could barely stand from the bruning on his knees as they helped him to the car. Hidan went to pick up the motorcycle he grabbed the helmet Pein wasn't wearing and drove off.

Konan watched as Tsuno body fell to the ground as they reversed away. It was a mess because the further the reversed the more blood Konan could see on the tar road and as she glanced Tsuno's back, she could see how it was cut open by the impact. She quickly glanced away closing her eyes.

Pein grunted from the back seat were he and Tobi sat so whipping her head around she reached into the back and grabbed Pein's hand. It almost seemed like he instantly passed out as his breath slowed to normal.


End file.
